ExtraDonut
Extradonut (American: Axel) (French: Extradonut), Is burnt out drug attic with a bad attitude and three limp fingers. Birth Thrown out of a moving Ferrari 2008 edition by Croatian scientsitic JakŠa Malmsov and left for dead. While on the street Extradonut was picked up by huge gangter rat hunter, Jack Thompson, former CiA drug runner and cartel fighter now gone rouge. When brought back to the sewer lair Extradonut's finger went limp and was restored to health after the the Ferrari 2008 edition incident. Early Life & Murder of The Dupont Brothers. Brought up in the sewer lair as a cyber assassian/internet crime stopper Extradonut had a promising life ahead of her. With straight A+s in elementry shcool and equiped with all the latest now toys she was an amazing child. However due to the Ferrari 2008 edition incident Extradonut was left with a void in her brain when she hit her head at 87 miles per hour. Because of this problem Extradonut suffers from bouts of anger attacks and just doesn't know how to act in public. This lead to even more problems during 3rd grade when Extradonut attacked her teacher shouting "Mort aux rois! Mort aux rois!" the school was forced to exile Extradonut in 1963. The sewer lair, outraged, launched a full offensive against the school system for justice. Defending the school system was the Dupont Brothers who made a killing off of the school monopoly in Canada. The dupont brothers struck down the case and and won the law suit leaving the sewer lair in ruin. Extradonut at the age of 12 devised a plot to kill the murder the Dupont Brothers.The plan consisted of rat poison and a run down coffee machine. Extradonut Poisoned the Coffee machine at 11:43 am knowing the Dupont Brothers always get their Coffee at 12:15 pm everyday. It was to late to back out of the plot and it was set in stone. The Dupont brothers fell for the bait and drank the poison coffee and died within the hour. Extradonut was successful with her first assassian job. High school & Drug use. At the age of 16 Extradonut inrolled in Canada High, Canada's only high school. There she met her first and only girlfriend, Madison fredrick, an 18 year old babe who was also a cyber crimefighter. Due to the brain void the relationship was awkward and didn't last and Extradonut was left depressed and a wreak. Extradonuts grades dropped and she freuquintly got into street brawls with people much older than she was. Extradonut picked up drugs mostly weed and megameth. However it wasn't enough, looking for an escape Extradonut turned to the drug hyper marijuana, a deadly drug that had been reported to have killed millions during the black death. Immune to the drug she "smoked" the hyper marijuana and experienced a high like no other. Wacked out on drugs and no where to go Extradonut flunked out of highschool and was jobless. She immigrated to the decrepit united states of America looking for a better life. There in a run down disco club Detroit, Michigan she met up with the other founding members of function rambunction. Role in Function Rambunction. Extradonut, commonly refured to as "Axel". Has no real important role in Function Rambunction. She always opts out of playing games and watching movies with us and she argues with McBob a lot. Still addticed to marujuana she talked about "weed" culture and had made Jroc smoke "pot". Extradonut wants to reform her life and become a biofarmer. Category:Function Rambunction